Cullen wedding
by xxtwilightx
Summary: The wedding of Carlisle and Esme. One shot about their day and their thoughts as they finally belonged together.


**THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I THOUGHT OFF AND WANTED TO SHARE IT SO ENJOY XX **

I awaited in my room as the ticking clock on the wall continued to test my patience. In a few moments I would be Mrs Cullen, The mere thought sent me into excitement. Before Carlisle had changed me, I would have never thought that I would end up married to Carlisle Cullen, The man every woman (Including my own mother) had an unhealthy obsession to. I had less than five minutes before I would lose the title of Esme Evenson. I wasn't sad about this as I hated it anyway. My mother had insisted that even after my previous husband, Charles Evenson, died that I kept my last name.

I hated it, It reminded me of my loss, my baby that had died at birth. Stop. I couldn't think about this now. I had Carlisle waiting for me, and Edward, Carlisle's best man. My mother was down stairs. This would be the last time I would see her.

Three years I had been with Carlisle and that was the only reason he never left. But people were starting to notice that we didn't age and it was risky. I needed him to understand that he was more important than anything so we were going to move after the wedding.

I looked towards the mirror on the wall, My hair was piled on top of my head and I stood in a cream flowing gown that stuck tight to my body. I barley recognised myself. I had to admit, my mother was good at making people look good.

"Esme, are you ready?" My mother said, coming though the door. "I cant believe you are marrying Carlisle Cullen!" I smiled at her. I couldn't believe it either. "Come on, Its time."

I headed towards the door where I could here the murmurs from downstairs. I could hear Edward whispering to me downstairs:

"Esme, don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise just smile and Enjoy yourself."

"Thank you Edward," I whispered back. I knew he would here me. After all we were vampires.

Half the small town was here and I concentrated on walking down the isle, The music was distant in my thoughts as I continued to focus on calming myself down.

My eyes Rested on Carlisle, Stood, Goddess-like at the end of the isle. He smiled at me as I saw his eyes scan my body and his smile grew wider as they rested on my face. Our eyes met for an instant and I couldn't think of anything else I wanted more. The music was too slow for my Liking and I wanted to be next to him, and I wanted to be his forever.

I could hear Edward chuckle from behind me as I finally sped up towards the end. Carlisle took my hand in his and squeezed it slightly. Then we turned to say our vows.

I was unaware what I was saying until the "I do's" then I put as much meaning as I could into saying it. Finally the words, You may now kiss the bride. Came, The part I was waiting for. I reached up to him as he rested his hands on the small of my back. I wished we could stay here, the sound from the audience minimal in my mind. Suddenly he pulled away and I could feel my lips form a pout.

"Later," He whispered as we turned to the audience. Edward was the first to greet us and I could feel Carlisle's happiness as he hugged some of his many old friends.

"Ah Aro, so glad you could make It." He spoke. I knew aro was head of the Volturi but I had never actually met him. He smiled at me before turning back to Carlisle.

"I am so happy for you both, I hope that you stay together for eternity and it is great to see you have found happiness Carlisle, he said. As he continued to talk about things back in Italy, I snuck away to where the food was laid out. I remember when I used to find these things appetising. Now they were just repulsive. I was glad that the blood thirst was not strong today as I would have found it particularly hard in this crowded room.

"Its strange to think we used to like this isn't it?" I heard Carlisle say from behind me, I spun round to find my face inches from his.

"That's just what I was thinking," I replied, I Could see his lips moving closer to mine and yet the temptation was too great to just crush my lips to his.

The kiss was full of passion, and, like before, the room seemed to spin as he continued to kiss me. I love his so much there is no words, nothing that would describe what I feel for him and I felt content and whole in his arms.

Carlisle POV

As we kissed, I wanted her so badly. I could feel that she felt the same as our lips moved in time.

"Mrs Cullen, Would you like to Dance?" I asked her, pulling my lips from her.

"I would much rather stay and kiss you," she pouted making me laugh.

"Believe me, so would I but we are the centre of attention tonight, I think we deserve the first dance." I clasped her hand in mine and pulled her towards the dance floor. I then placed my hands on her hips and began to dance with her. She was so beautiful. Her caramel hair was built up on top of her hair and her golden eyes twinkled in the night sky. She had the most beautiful heart shaped face I had ever seen and I was reminded of the time I had first seen her. At the age of sixteen when she had broken her leg. Edward had warned me about getting to close to her due to the age difference. But as she grew older, I noticed that she just got more beautiful. After she had married, I Couldn't describe the jealously I felt and after she fell pregnant, I saw her again at the hospital.

I would describe the emotions as anger, yet I felt happy for her, she had what she wanted.

Soon she had been brought to the morgue and I can still remember the way my heart felt like it had been shredded into a million pieces and I knew that as soon as I heard that heart beat, that I had to change her.

Now I stood, Married to my Beautiful vampire wife. Completely happy and I wouldn't ask for anything more than for her.

After the Dance, The wedding seemed to have moved so quick. People began to leave until we were left with My mother and Edward.

"Go on Esme, Carlisle's got somewhere amazing booked for your honeymoon. The plane leaves in three hours." Edward nagged at her.

"Please tell me where we are going." She begged and I almost gave into her beautiful face until I caught Edwards face.

"Can you please control your thoughts Esme," He winced again as I couldn't help but laugh

"Sorry Edward," she chimed, sounding not at all sorry. And she rushed upstairs to get changed for the Honeymoon we would never forget

**ok so thats It, just a little thing I thought of. I am thinking of doing the honeymoon in another story but I dont know yet. I also think I might do this for all the cullens as you dont hear much about their weddings in the books. Xxx If you would like more carlisle/Esme stories i am more than happy to. either inbox me or tell me in a review x  
**


End file.
